super_sentaiwfandomcom-20200215-history
Terminal Station: The Shining Ones
is the forty-seventh and the final episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis The massive monster’s darkness has engulfed Right, Tokatti and the others on the Resshas and the whole city. Right cannot face Zed even using the darkness and he is unable to imagine himself being victorious. Just when he has run out of options, Tokatti and the others appear to save him. Then, among the darkness they can see the lights of the lamps for the Star Festival… Plot to be added Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Shining Ones: **ToQ 1gou - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Rainbow **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A *With this episode, Right becomes the only ToQger to use all 5 of his teammates' powers at least once. *As of this episode, Mio and Kagura are the only ToQgers who have not assumed a single Hyper ToQger form on their own. Errors *When Tokatti gave his Ressha to Right, he took it out of his pocket, even though he was just de-transformed a minute ago. *When Right turned into ToQ 1gou of the Rainbow, his ToQ Changer announed "ToQ 1gou Red, now connected as Rainbow!", even though he was Orange at that time. Notes *As with most Sentai finales, the regular opening titles are omitted while the closing credits are extended. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside , episode 18, . Starting on February 22, ToQger will be replaced by Shuriken Sentai Ninninger in the Super Hero Time line-up. *This episode was supposed to air the week before, whereas Ninninger would start here. However, news coverage regarding ISIS pre-empted the airing of Station 46, pushing everything back a week. *With this, ToQger is the first Sentai to end on only 47 episodes, making it the second shortest-running series (not including Akibaranger) after J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. While the series was technically present for 48 Sunday mornings during its run, their hour-long crossover with , which also lasted 47 episodes, is counted as a TV special within their run of episodes, having aired between Stations 6 and 7. *This is the only episode where the ToQgers actually call out their own Ranger names during the roll call. *This is the only episode where Byun Byun! ToQger is used in its entirety for the ending credits instead of as a small piece typically used for "Everybody's Train Corner" *Akira changes his usual line "This is truly where I'm supposed to die!" into "The Rainbow Line is where I live." *As is tradition, in the post-credits scene, ToQ 1gou "passes the torch" of Super Sentai to his successor, AkaNinger. **This marks the 10th anniversary of the Hand-Off tradition since it started with Dekaranger handing over to Magiranger in February 2005. *This final episode is somewhat similar to the final episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, as well as the special episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. **There is no mecha battle in the episode, instead the villain base is rammed by a giant vehicle controlled by the heroes. **The final boss is the emperor of an evil empire. **The rangers perform their roll call in middle of the transformation, before their helmets materialize. **The ranger(s) rush into the boss with a chain of special transformations, which is completed with a never-used super transformation. **The Super Team Blaster which is hold up by all Rangers fires in the boss' chest at contact point, ultimately defeats him. Gokaiger-Toqger_final_roll_call.jpg|The similarity of mid-transforming roll calls. Toqger-GokaigerSuperRangers.jpg|The Super Rangers break the boss' sword. Gokaiger-Toqger_climax_comparison.png|The similarity between the two climax moments. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢輝いているもの」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢輝いているもの」 Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi